My Heart Will Go On
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: O que você faria se perdesse a sua alma?Você teria forças para lutar pela vida do seu coração?
1. My Heart Will Go On

NA: Bom. Já conhecem a minha chave. "*" para o italico e "^" para o  
centrado. :-D Espero que gostem desta song. :-D Beijos Di  
  
^*^Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on^*^  
  
-Harry!!! - gritou ao ver o seu amor a afastar-se. - HARRY!!!POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXES SOZINHA OUTRA VEZ!!!!!  
- Não. Outra vez não.. - murmurou Ginny Weasley sentando-se na cama com dificuldade, graças à barriga já grande. Detestava esses sonhos em que o tocava, em que o sentia tocar no seu corpo... Ainda não se tinha recuperado  
da morte dele. E às pensava que ele ainda estava vivo. Mas por causa daqueles sonhos é que sabia que ele se tinha ido. Se ele estivesse vivo ela  
podia tocar no corpo, a qual se habitou a dormir ao lado e não só nos  
sonhos.  
  
^*^Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on^*^  
  
Tão distante... Tão afastados!!! Mas mesmo assim ele a ia ver. A ela e ao filho ou filha. Para mostrar que o coração tinha que sobreviver... Por ele/ela... O filho/filha havia aparecido para lhe mostrar para continuar...  
  
^*^Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on^*^  
  
Longe ou perto, onde quer que ela esteja, eu acredito que ela vai conseguir. - pensava o homem de cabelos pretos, olhos verde-esmeralda e uma cicatriz na testa... Mais uma vez ela tinha lhe abrido a porta. A porta dos seus sonhos... Ele conseguia ver os pensamentos dela : " Onde quer que estejas, estarás sempre no meu coração. E conseguirei viver durante o tempo suficiente para o nosso  
filho nascer.  
  
^*^Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're one^*^  
  
Ela só tinha amado uma vez e a ele. O amor que sentiu por ele foi e será o único que sentirá. Até ao fim da vida, e não o deixaria ir embora.  
  
^*^Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on^*^  
  
O único verdadeiro amor que sentiu foi quando ele a amou. Uma única vez ela me segurou... Mas ela tinha que continuar... Mas ele sabia que ela não queria.  
  
^*^Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart^*^  
  
Em casa , no hospital ele acreditava que o coração continuará... Mais uma vez, abriram-se as portas. Era a segunda vez em que entrava ali... Mas não se importava do que acontecesse. Ela iria viver. And my heart will go on and on  
  
There is some love that will not go away  
  
O amor que sentia pela filha não a tinha permitido fraquejar este tempo todo. Iria dar à luz aquela menina. Custe o que custar. Ela sabia que tinha que escolher entre ela e a filha....  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear, - Harry. - sussurrou Ginny na enfermaria. Conseguia sentir a presença dele junto a sí. Agora não tinha nada de que ter medo...  
  
^*^And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on^*^ - É uma linda menina, Srª Weasley...  
  
Ginny viu a sua filha...Ruiva, e apesar, de não ver os olhos sabia que seriam verdes... Sorriu e fechou os olhos...  
  
- O coração dela está a parar! Depressa!!! - foi a ultima coisa que ouviu.  
  
Agora sim... Via-o. Um verdadeiro anjo... Deram as mãos e sorriram... Voaram para um mundo maravilhoso...O melhor que existia neste universo e no outro.  
  
Antes de passarem os portões, olharam para trás e conseguiram ver Mione segurando na filha deles e Rony chorando ao leito da cama de Ginny.  
  
**" Espero que nunca nos esqueça..."  
  
"Nunca...Ela está no nosso coração e nós no dela.. "  
  
"Não te preocupes filha. Estás a salvo nos nossos corações...."** 


	2. Epiologo

- Tia... Porque é que eu não tenho pais?  
  
Hermione Granger Weasley olhou para a menina de seis anos, sua sobrinha. Fazia lembrar tanto deles... Os cabelos ruivos de Ginny e os olhos esmeralda de Harry... Deus! Como sentia a falta deles. Desde que Ginny morrera no parto que Ron e Hermione tomavam conta da sobrinha. Era uma menina bastante inteligente.  
  
- Ora essa Ginny! - Hermione e Ron haviam decido dar-lhe o mesmo nome que a mãe, em honra à mulher que morreu para salvar a filha. - Tu tens pais, só que eles não vivem aqui. E, além disso, tens a mim, ao Ron, ao Harry e ao Arthur.  
  
- Então... - disse a menina sentando-se no colo de Hermione. - Eu tenho pais mas eles não vivem aqui, é?  
  
- É isso mesmo. - Hermione respondeu, temendo a próxima pergunta da menina.  
  
- Então onde eles vivem?  
  
"Ó boa!" pensou Hermione "O que eu lhe digo?!"  
  
- No Céu.  
  
- No Céu?! Onde fica isso?!  
  
- Muito, mas mesmo muito longe.  
  
- Posso ir ter com eles? Porquê não vivo com eles???  
  
- Porque eles não querem que ti vás para lá tão cedo. Mas não te preocupes. Um dia hás de os ver.  
  
- Prometes?!  
  
- Prometo. Olha! O tio chegou. Vamos? - disse dando a mão à menina de 6 anos, filha dos seus melhores amigos.  
  
- OBA!!!  
  
- Ginny... Devias ter continuado viva...  
  
- Eu não aguentava mais tempo sem ti... E além disse eu estou viva. - disse apontando para a filha que acabava de entrar ao colo do Tio Ron. - O meu coração está vivo e continuará assim por muito tempo...  
  
^*^And I always knew my Heart would go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are our heart  
And our heart will go on and on ^*^  
  
Oi!!! Mais uma song!!! Espero que tenham gostado. A música é MY HEART WILL GO ON , da Celine Dion, do filme TITANIC. Ok.Agradecimentos. Nesta fic só tenho que agradecer a uma pessoa. A CACL , ou Catarina. Foi ela que me ajudou nesta fic e me ajuda em quase todas... Bom... Muito obrigado CACL :-D  
  
Beijos!!! 


End file.
